Fate's Confession
by Sniper Zero
Summary: Fate has always been in love with Chrono and she finally gathers up the courage to confess when he accidentally kisses her! FatexChrono. Oneshot.


A/N: This is my first Nanoha fic! I don't know much about it though since I've only been able to watch Magical Lyrical Girl Nanoha A's which is actually the sequel! Anyway this fic is about Chrono and Fate but I don't think it turned out that well...

* * *

Fate's heart beat rapidly inside her chest, so rapidly that she felt it was about to burst anytime soon. Her mouth was dry and every time she tried to say something, her mouth would just open then close. And every time she did he would turn to her, asking her if she understood what he was saying, his gentle eyes making her cheeks heat up. The blonde would just nod her head every time though, saying she understood.

She was in Chrono's room and the said boy was tutoring her about a certain subject she was having difficulty in understanding. It was difficult to concentrate though for she was in his bed right beside him. Fate tried her hardest to concentrate but her mind was just too flooded with thoughts of Chrono for her to do so. She couldn't help it. Fate knew there was no point in turning away from the subject.

She loves Chrono.

It wasn't the love a sister would have for her brother that she felt for Chrono, it was something more. And she knew there was no changing that fact nor would she want to change it if she could.

Fate's eyes studied Chrono, trying to memorize everything about him.

Chrono noticed how unusually quiet was and decided to look at her to see if anything was wrong only to find her staring at him. A smile spread across his lips. The blonde was so deep in thought that she didn't even realize he was looking back at her. Even when she's already sixteen she still has that cuteness when she was still nine. A tinge of pink stained Chrono's cheeks when he realized what he was thinking.

Chrono knew Fate was beautiful, he always had but what he felt for her went further than simple admiration. How she would make him smile when she smiles, how he couldn't take his eyes off her when she was asleep, how he felt like he wanted to drown in her endless pools of ruby eyes…he knew he was in love with her.

As he stared at Fate, his body moved without permission, as if possessed and he planted a soft kiss on her lips. It was only for a brief moment but it was enough to snap the both of them back to reality. When what happened registered into both their minds, their cheeks flushed an intense red. Both of their hearts raced a mile a minute, and with them not knowing what to say, silence ensued.

Chrono glanced at Fate and he saw that he was just as stunned as he was. He really didn't mean to kiss her, it just happened…though he really couldn't say he didn't like it. Gathering all the courage he could muster, he broke the silence between them.

"Fate…I…um…I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that. I don't know what came over me." His voice was soft as he apologized.

"You don't have to apologize…you didn't do anything wrong." Fate said assuring Chrono with a smile.

"But still…I took advantage of the moment. I should make it up to you." Fate couldn't help but smile at him. She loved these moments when Chrono was acting the way he was right now. He was so cute. Her thoughts were broken when he spoke again. "Name anything you want and if it's within my power, consider it granted."

Fate only needed a moment to think of what she wanted from Chrono. Her thoughtful countenance suddenly turned mischievous and Chrono suddenly had a nervous chill running up his spine.

"Okay, then close your eyes." Chrono could've sworn his ears were playing tricks on him when he heard how Fate's voice sounded. It was strangely sexy that it made it hard for him to believe that it was still Fate with him. Nevertheless, he closed his eyes remaining true to his word though he wondered why Fate made such a silly request.

He didn't have time to ponder about his question when Fate spoke, her voice coming out rather playful. "Do you love me?"

Chrono didn't need to think to answer her question. "Of course I do."

"Oh?" Even though he had his eyes closed, he knew Fate was moving closer to him. It was evident on how he could feel her hot breath kissing his face, making him blush. "Then just how much do you love me? I want to know 'cause I certainly love you _a_ _lot_." Chrono didn't fail to notice the seductive emphasis on the last part. He was surprised when he felt Fate's lips press on his own.

The kiss was gentle yet firm. He enjoyed the feel of Fate's lips against his own. Her lips were so soft that Chrono couldn't help but kiss her back. They parted when they felt the lack of air.

"Now we're even." Fate said smiling. She gave a surprised yelp when Chrono pinned her to the bed.

"You wish…" He said playfully, whispering in her ear. "I kissed you back while you didn't when I kissed you."

"That's because you pulled back so quick." Fate replied just as playfully. "But really…you still haven't answered how much you love me."

"I think it should be obvious by now." Fate narrowed her eyes at Chrono.

"But that's part of my request and I thought you said you'd grant any request I had." Fate reminded Chrono. His expression turning serious, Chrono stared at Fate, thinking how to answer her question. His lips formed a smile when he thought of how to answer her question.

"Well…I love you to the point that I just can't get enough of you." Chrono said and as if to prove his point Chrono crashed his lips on Fate's. His tongue traced the bottom of Fate's lips, asking for entrance to which she immediately obliged. Their tongues danced with each other exploring the caverns of their mouths. It took a long while before Chrono pulled back.

They were both panting but Chrono managed to speak.

"Whenever you're around I just want to hug you. I want to take in the scent of your hair." Fate couldn't help but blush when Chrono hugged her and took in the scent of her hair just like he said. "But really…" Chrono's tone suddenly became playful making Fate feel suspicious. "I really want to make you mine, Fate." The blonde didn't know what Chrono meant but when her eyes somehow saw the bulge between Chrono's pants, she immediately figured out what he meant.

"Ahhh!! Chrono you pervert!" Fate screamed out blushing at what she just saw. She tried to escape from Chrono's grasp but he didn't let her.

"Oh no, Fate…you're not getting away that easily…" Chrono whispered in her ear playfully and Fate knew that it was going to be a looong night, not that she was complaining though.

* * *

A/N: So is it good or bad? 


End file.
